Hudson Story
by Might is Right
Summary: Hudson must defeat Cardiac, emperor of the Hijan Empire to save Fairy Tail from evil. Fairy Tail vs Hijan Empire. Written a very long time ago.
1. The boy who lost everything

**Yay! Hudson Story! This is the sequel to Malice Story but it isn't as long. Also, did anyone else think "WTF?" when they read the newest chapter of Fairy Tail?**

(Beginning)  
>It had been 3 years since Skorm's death. Malice had become a famous Mage. Her wound in her side never disappeared and limited her magic even more. Due to Skorm's meteors, thousands were left homeless, without parents or both. During the all the hubbub, an empire rose from the west. The Hijan Empire quickly spread out, stealing most of the Council's land. However, everything was in chaos and the council could not strike back. When they could, the Hijan Empire had built up an army of soldiers and mages. They dominated every single guild they came to, adding them to their Mage army. However, within the Hijan Court there were black mages, wanting to steal power. The most powerful among them was a Mage named Cardiac. Cardiac was the Emperor's advisor and commanded the loyalty of the army. One day, he had a vision of what would happen to his empire. A boy would end the Hijan Empire. He quickly sent soldiers to capture the boy but failed. They searched his home town of Delray but never found them. They did not know that they would find him elsewhere.<p>

Regarding Dark Star and Abutuum, their bodies were never found. In fact, they seemed to have disappeared. Only Brandon remains of the Dark Trinity's infamous "gears". He eventually joins Fairy Tail, having been misled by evil. He and his good friend, Weasel, joined Team Shadow Gear. Malice was never able to have a child with Julius. Her wound would not allow it. The gap in her mind would soon be filled.

(289 miles from Delray)  
>A small boy walked along the dirt path that led towards Fairy Tail. He clutched a piece of paper in his hand, his father's inheritance. His red pupils were deep with sorrow and anger. It had been 3 hours since he had departed from his hometown of Delray, now a wasteland from a huge black meteor that sucked the life from the land. The meteor had come from the sky, flattening 95% of the entire house. He was the only known survivor of the attack on his hometown. The boys name was Hudson, and he was heading towards Fairy Tail to learn who he really was.<p>

(a day later)  
>After walking for an entire day, the boy finally came to a town. The gates were open and the market seemed to be doing very well. Hudson rested for a while, admiring the beauty of the town and was astonished to see the plate next to the gates. It read "Magnolia". Hudson felt tears come to his eyes. He had done it. He had reached Magnolia, the hometown of Fairy Tail. He stood up again, filled with newfound strength. He actually started to run. Yes, Hudson had walked the 500 miles dirt path to Magnolia in under 2 days. He quickly ran towards the guild but stopped when he saw a big statue in the center of the market. It was of a group of people he had never seen before. The plate underneath the statue said "Team Natsu, the strongest team in Fairy Tail". Hudson looked up at the statue in wonder.<br>"Wow! Salamander, Titania and the Zephyr! Wow!" said Hudson as he passed the statue, eyes shining.  
>After running for another 20 minutes, Hudson stood outside the gates of Fairy Tail. He paused for a moment to touch the wooden gates. Hudson took a deep breath and pushed the gates open. He was instantly struck in the face with a ham sandwich.<br>"You idiot! Not another food fight!" shouted Grey as he ran after Natsu.  
>"Come and get me Iceboy!" teased Natsu as he ran around the guild.<br>"Men should fight with their fists!" shouted Elfman as he approached Grey and Natsu.  
>"Shut up!" they shouted as he was knocked aside.<br>"If you keep fighting, someone's going to get hurt!" yelled Malice after them.  
>"Can I just drink in peace for once?" complained Cana.<br>"You drink too much." said Macao.  
>"So do you." shot back Cana.<br>"Redfox! Don't you dare touch my sister in that manner!" shouted Brandon from across the room.  
>"Ahhh! Please don't hurt me Erza!" squealed Grey and Natsu.<br>"Guys! Shut up and sit down in an orderly fashion! We have a guest!" shouted Erza forcefully as she gestured towards Hudson who was still standing at the gate.  
>Everyone started staring at Hudson. They had never seen him before. Was he a new Mage? Hudson fainted.<p>

(several minutes after)  
>Hudson was awoke to the smell of a food. Very good food actually. He sprang up and started to devour the food. It was tasty and was the best food Hudson had ever eaten. He ate the food wildly, pieces falling on the floor and his water slipping on his shirt. He finished with a satisfactory sigh. He turned to see Team Natsu looking at him. Hudson started sweating. What if that food was for someone else? Erza will kill me!<br>"So, who are you?" asked Natsu.  
>"Whoa! It's the real Salamander!" shouted Hudson pointing.<br>"Of course I am. Now, who are you?" he asked again.  
>"I'm Hudson. I came to join your guild!" he said proudly.<br>"Join our guild huh? What magic do you use?" asked Grey.  
>"Whoa! It's Stripper Guy! You were on the news!" shouted Hudson, admiration shining in his eyes.<br>"Eh? Don't call me Stripper Guy." he said.  
>"Actually, I don't think I can use magic." said Hudson, hanging his head in sadness.<br>Malice stepped forward.  
>"Don't worry about it little guy. I know someone who can turn you into a great Mage!" she said, smiling.<br>"Whoa! It's Team Natsu!" he shouted, jumping out of the chair.  
>"Did it take that long for you to notice?" asked Malice, feeling kind of ignored.<br>"Well, I'm sorry but we aren't a knight guild. We only accept mages." said Erza sadly.  
>Hudson shivered. Erza was mean and scary. Malice turned to Erza.<br>"Is it alright if I can adopt him? Me and Julius would love to have him as our adopted son." she said.  
>"What you can't have a child yourself?" asked Grey and Natsu, oblivious of how embarrassing that sounded.<br>Lucy hushed Grey and Natsu with a glare. Malice looked down at the ground in embarrassment.  
>"W-well, no matter how many times we try, I-it just doesn't work." she said sheepishly.<br>Erza nodded simpatheticly.  
>"So, your my mom now?" asked Hudson suddenly.<br>Malice nodded. Hudson grinned.  
>"I never had a mom before. Only a dad! But he died by a big meteor!" said Hudson, turning away.<br>Malice felt a hammer blow of guilt shoot through her stomach. Hudson was orphaned by Skorm. She walked up and patted his head.  
>"It's ok. I lost both parents too. I can make you into a great Mage." she said.<br>Hudson turned to her, red pupils shining with hope.  
>"Really?" asked Hudson.<br>Malice nodded.  
>"Really." she replied as Hudson climbed onto her back.<br>"Hey mom..." asked Hudson.  
>"What is it?" asked Malice as hpshe carried him around the room, t the amusement of her teammates.<br>"Why are you so short?" asked Hudson.  
>Everyone started laughing. Malice just glared at them.<br>"Oh yeah, where is Wendy and Charle?" asked Lucy suddenly.  
>"Charle, Happy and Wendy had to go get medicine from the stores. They should be back soon." said Erza as she left the room.<br>Malice followed her friends out the door. She would send a message to Vector. Hudson had potential, good or bad.


	2. Dreams

**Whoo! Second chapter! Enjoy**

(Fairy Tail)  
>Hudson followed Malice into the main room of Fairy Tail. There were a few people looking at the request board.<br>"Mom, are you a S-Class Mage?" asked Hudson as he followed her through the hall.  
>"Nope, I'm not. But your new dad is one and a Wizard Saint!" she said as she exited the guild.<br>"Who's my new dad?" asked Hudson.  
>"Julius Silence, Lord of the Southern Continent and guild master of Snake Fang." answered Malice as they arrived at a small grassy field bordered by brick walls.<br>Hudson looked around. He was confused about why he had been led here.  
>"So, what are we doing?" he asked.<br>"Waiting for Vector. He's a Wizard Saint too. He's going to teach you magic." said Malice as she sat down.  
>After waiting for a few minutes, Vector arrived. Hudson had to shade his eyes as Vector came into the field. He was wearing all white and carried a walking stick made of white wood. Malice stood up and bowed to him.<br>"Malice, what a surprise. You have someone for me to teach?" he asked sagely.  
>"Yes, Hudson! Come here and say hi to Vector." called Malice.<br>Hudson walked over and said hi.  
>"Well, Hudson, can you do any magic of your own right now?" asked Vector.<br>"No not yet." said Hudson sadly.  
>"Don't worry about it. Your lucky Malice is your new mom because magic tutors are quite expensive." he said.<br>"My mom is rich?" asked Hudson.  
>"Quite. She is plagued by job offers everyday and she has more money than she can count. Now, I'm going to show your something. Try to copy it." said Vector as he put his hands in front of him.<br>Flame shot out of Vector's hands. Hudson was watching in awe when flames shot out of his hands too!  
>"Ahhhh! I'm on fire! Help!" he screamed.<br>Vector quickly ran over and conjured a bucket of water and dumped it all over Hudson's hands. The flames died out. Vector looked concerned. He had never had to teach someone who responded to magic so easily.  
>"Thunder!" he shouted and Hudson copied his exact move, perfectly.<br>Then, Vector understood. He had only read about it in books dating back hundreds of years but it did exist, a rare trait in mages. The ultimate evil, Mirror Magic.  
>"I'm sorry Malice. I'm afraid I can't teach your son. He already knows everything. He's a Mirror Mage." said Vector calmly.<br>"A Mirror Mage? What does that mean?" she asked as she looked at Hudson.  
>"He can copy and attack you make, equivalent to his own power. If I shot flame at him, he would shoot flame at me but at his own strength." explained Vector.<br>"So, he's already a Mage?" asked Malice.  
>"Yes, the reason you saw no aura in him is because no magic was being used against him. You are lucky I was not traveling with other members of my guild. They would kill this boy for having such a forbidden magic." he said gravely.<br>"What? Kill him? He's just a boy! There is no way he is evil!" said Malice defensively.  
>"I never said he was evil as a person. But as a Mage, your magic reflects who you are. Also, look at his eyes. They are blood red, extremely rare but natural. However, if you look closer, you see that his pupils are an unnatural grey. This is a dangerous trait found in members of the Fog Islands Royalty." he said gravely as Hudson wiped at his eyes.<br>Malice looked at Hudson's eyes and she realized he was right. Hudson did have strange eyes but no misfortune had befallen them.  
>"Doesn't matter. He's my son and I refuse to hand him over to the authorities." said Malice stubbornly.<br>"I never said anything about the council. I can not train him as my student. My bond to the Illuminati does not allow it. As you know, Goldfinger is I'll and I may soon be the guild master myself." said Vector as he turned to walk away.  
>Malice and Hudson bowed.<br>"Give our blessings to the master." they said as Vector walked away.  
>Hudson looked down at his hands that had been blazing a few minutes before. Did he really have that much power? Was he child of good or evil? He clenched his hands into fists. He had already made his choice. He would be a child of good even if it killed him.<br>"Hudson, let's go back to the guild. I want you to meet Wendy, Charle and Happy." said Malice as she took Hudson's hand.  
>"Ok mom." said Hudson as he followed her back to the guild.<p>

(Outside of Fairy Tail)  
>Malice pushed open the gates of the guild building and went inside with Hudson. As usual, people were fighting and having a good time. Natsu called her over.<br>"Hey Malice! Wendy is back! She is talking with Makarov!" said Natsu as Grey tried to steal his scarf.  
>Malice nodded and led Hudson towards Makarov's office. They stood outside of the door waiting. However, it was easy to hear what was being said even over the racket outside.<br>"Master, there have been reports of Hijan scouting parties near Magnolia. They are looking for something." said a voice that could only be Wendy.  
>"Hmm, how dare the Hijan Empire scout our lands..." said an old man who was Makarov.<br>"I made contact with the scouting parties. They said they were looking for a boy with rare magic." said Wendy.  
>"Well, Vector did send me a message saying that Malice's son was very gifted. Maybe they are looking for him." said Makarov.<br>"I agree. Wendy, would we fight the Hijan Empire?" asked a feline voice that was Charle.  
>"I'm not sure but I believe we have a fair chance." answered Wendy.<br>"I think I saw this boy before. Yes, he came in the guild one day and passed out." said Makarov.  
>"What did he look like?" asked another feline voice that was Happy.<br>"Jet black hair, dirty clothes but it was hard to see him." said Makarov.  
>"Also, the other towns will give us support, need be." finished Wendy.<br>"Thank you Wendy." said Makarov.  
>"I'm going out a bit early to look for Natsu and the others." said Charle as she headed for the door.<br>Hudson was standing in front of the door, his mind spinning. The Hijan Empire. His old father had told him everything about them.

(Flashback)  
>"Son, there will be a time when you must call upon your mother for help."<br>"Why? My mom abandoned me!"  
>"She only left because she had important business. Believe in her. The Hijan Empire has stolen everything from you. Look for a man named Simon. He will help you find revenge."<br>"Fine. Who am I supposed to kill?"  
>"A man named Cardiac and the Emperor's family. Wait until you are a powerful Mage. Join their ranks if you have to. Just kill them all."<p>

(Fairy Tail)  
>Charle opened the door and gasped when she saw the boy staring down at her. Red eyes, with grey pupils. There was no mistaking it. It was the boy who Charle had dreamed about 3 years before. The boy that would destroy Fairy Tail. She let out a blood curdling scream.<p> 


	3. Charle

**Yay! Hudson Story starts again today!**

(Fairy Tail)  
>"Ahhhhhhhhhaaahhhhhhh!" screamed Hudson as he fell down onto the ground.<br>Charle was screaming extremely loud, and as an Exceed, her range of sound was better than humans. Wendy came rushing over. So did Makarov.  
>"What's going on Charle! Why are you screaming!" asked Wendy.<br>"I-it's h-him!" trembled Charle as she pointed to Hudson who was still writhing on the ground.  
>"He doesn't look too good!" said Malice as she checked Hudson's temperature.<br>"Have you met Hudson before?" asked Makarov, getting suspicious.  
>"In my vision, he was there. He burned down Fairy Tail. He killed everyone. He's the one who will destroy Fairy Tail." said Charle darkly.<br>Makarov nodded to Erza and Gildartz who were standing nearby. They walked over and moved Hudson to the medical area. Malice just looked shocked as they moved Hudson. She didn't know that Hudson would suddenly freak out.  
>"Charle, gather all the S-Class mages. We are going to have a meeting." said Makarov.<br>Charle nodded and ran to get the other S-Class mages. They would decide Hudson's fate. Malice ran towards the medical bay. She needed to know if Hudson was ok.

(Emperial Palace, Hijan Empire)  
>Cardiac suddenly got a pounding headache. He fell to the floor of the Hijan Court. Immediately, several doctors ran to help him. He stood slowly to his feet and had a grin on his face. Finally, he understood. He quickly ran to find the emperor. He found him looking at flowers in the garden. Old fool, he didn't know anything about life.<br>"Your majesty, I finally understand." said Cardiac.  
>"Understand what." asked the Emperor, still looking at flowers.<br>"I know where the boy is." finished Cardiac.  
>"Where is he. We need him to join our army." said the emperor.<br>"He was being shielded by another person. However, the vision was broken and I found out that he joined Fairy Tail." said Cardiac, a plan forming in his mind.  
>"Fairy Tail? I suggest sending a party of mages to fond him. We can't send soldiers." said the emperor as he turned towards Cardiac.<br>"Yes sir. I will send mages to retrieve the boy. His name is Hudson by the way." said Cardiac.  
>"Interesting, I almost..." said the emperor absent mindedly.<p>

(The Fog Islands court)  
>Witch Queen Erica sat in her throne, listening to the chriping of birds. Suddenly, her advisor, Freidman, entered the room. He bowed and told her a story that made her spine tingle.<br>"Your majesty, your son is alive." he said, bowed low.  
>Erica tried to keep her calm composure. She couldn't act surprised but it was difficult.<br>"Alive? How?" she asked calmly.  
>"Someone was shielding him. However, the shield broke just a few moments ago. His name is Hudson. He has joined Fairy Tail." finished Friedman.<br>Erica thought carefully. It was true that Hudson was her son. He had inherited her infamous eyes, with the power to convince someone to kill themselves. She personally called them "Suicide Eyes" but other people called them "Grafts". She had a daughter though, the heir of the Fog Islands throne. Sandra was younger than her brother but was the heir. Hudson, however was much much stronger. He had a power that even Erica could not use.  
>"Your majesty?"<br>Fried man's voice brought her back into the real world.  
>"Send a group of Sorcerer's to find him. Send Sandra with them. Do not harm him. I want him to return to his home, The Fog Islands." said Erica.<br>Friedman bowed and left the room to assemble the team. Erica sighed. She couldn't allow Hudson to fall into the hands of THAT man.

(Medical room)  
>Hudson's fever had gone down, marked with the return of Hudson's energy. Malice watched as Hudson jumped and ran around the medical room. If Vector could not teach him, she would herself. She stood up and walked towards Hudson.<br>"Hudson, I'm going to teach you magic. Your father can help when he gets home." said Malice.  
>"Ok mom." said Hudson as he followed her out of the medical room.<br>They had exited the guild building when Hudson asked a question that Malice did not expect.  
>"Mom, are people looking for me?" asked Hudson suddenly.<br>Malice turned. Where did he get this idea?  
>"What do you mean?" she asked as they kept walking.<br>"While I was having my headache, I heard voices talking. They kept asking where I was. Are bad people looking for me?" asked Hudson.  
>"I'm not sure. Hold on, I have to go to the market to buy something." said Malice.<br>They walked into the market and were buying apples when they were approached by 4 mages. They wore the uniforms of the Hijan Amge Alliance.  
>"Halt in the name of Emperor Astar and Mage Lord Cardiac." said the Mage in front.<br>He had several bars on the shoulders of his green jacket. He was most likely a Major. Hudson felt something snap inside of him when he heard the name Cardiac.  
>"Cardiac. Do you know where he is?" asked Hudson.<br>The Major looked at him for a minute and pulled out a small picture from his jacket. He looked at Hudson and back at it and nodded. He signaled to the other mages behind him. They were new recruits. They grabbed Hudson when Malice slammed her mace down on the head of the recruit closest to her. He fell down in a crumpled heap. The other recruits jumped back. They just realized who they were dealing with. The Zephyr. They pulled out their swords and got serious. Hudson was still having a staring match with the Major. Hudson could feel the power coming from the back of his eyes. He just didn't know what do with it. One of the recruits took a swing with his sword and cut Malice's shoulder. However, he was blasted back by a huge piece of rock. Suddenly Hudson felt a strange feeling in his eyes. The Major grabbed Hudson during the confusion and tried to run away with him but then Hudson realized what the power on his eyes could do.  
>"Hey Major. Look at me!" shouted Hudson.<br>The Major turned to look Hudson in the eyes. It wasn't the Major's fault he looked Hudson in the eyes. He had been trained to always look the enemy in the eyes. Hudson's eyes flashed and the Major went down, screaming bloody murder. Hudson kicked him in the face and sent his blooding carcass rolling down the street. Malice was fighting the remaining recruits. They had all thrown away their swords and were getting ready to cast spells. Hudson walked forward. The recruits cast their spells and Hudson was right in the crossfire. The spells swirled around Hudson and shot straight back at the recruits. Their spells were weak so they stumbled back. One of the recruits was still up though. He had a knife in his hand. He charged straight at Hudson.  
>"Such a fool. When will you idiots learn? NEVER MESS WITH MY MOTHER AGAIN." said Hudson angrily as he dodged and snapped the recruits arm.<br>The recruit screamed and crumpled to the ground. His knife fell to the ground and Hudson picked it up. Malice came over and made sure Hudson was ok.  
>"Hudson! Where did you learn to fight?" asked Malice.<br>"My dad taught me! He was a good warrior!" said Hudson as he watched the other recruits crawl forward on their knees.  
>"Let's finish this." said Malice.<br>The recruits had had enough. They were begging on their knees. They didn't want to end up like their friend and their commander. They were scared. They were scared of Hudson and mostly Malice. They were fools. They should have been more afraid of Hudson for Malice could only manage V2 spells due to her magic blocking wound.  
>"Please! Let us go! We were just following orders!" they begged.<br>Hudson stepped forward with the knife. His eyes were riveted to the recruit who had his arm snapped. He was still howling in pain.  
>"You, recruit. What's your name." demanded Malice.<br>"S-Solomon, ma'am!" he said nervously.  
>"Tell his to your master. Touch me or my friends again and I will kill you." said Malice, voice dripping with hate.<br>"Oh no, they won't be going anywhere. I'm going to finish them. But, if one of them knows the answer to my question, I'll make their death quick." said Hudson as he stepped towards Solomon.  
>"What's the question?" asked Malice.<br>"Do you know anyone named Simon in the imperial court." said Hudson.  
>The recruits were silent except for the one recruit who was still moaning. Suddenly Solomon answered.<br>"There is a Simon in the court. He works as second in command for Mage Lord Cardiac." he said nervously.  
>"Good. Thank you for the information. I lied about the fast death by the way. Your free to go." said Hudson as he looked towards the other recruits.<br>Solomon took off running. Hudson turned to the other recruits who were still begging for their lives.  
>"Power of the eyes!" he shouted.<br>The recruits suddenly shuddered and pulled out their swords and stabbed each other. The recruit with the broken arm was still alive though. Hudson just stabbed him in the eye with his own knife. Malice looked impressed. Hudson's father was a powerful warrior. However, she was worried about his eyes. What power did they contain?  
>"I will always protect you mom. Always. These fools tried to hurt you. I killed them. Except for Solomon who is my indirect messenger. He will tell tales about you and me. He will spread fear." said Hudson as they headed to train.<br>Malice lead him to the grassy field were they had met Vector.  
>"Alright, remember, magic comes from the body. Try this." she said as she shot pieces of land towards the end of the field.<br>Hudson tried it too without relying on his mirror magic. It seemed to work well enough. Maybe he had gotten stronger by killing those recruits.  
>"Sandstorm!" he yelled as bits of dust crowded around and created a small tornado.<br>Malice nodded. Hudson was powerful. Suddenly the pain in her wound started to go down. She lifted up her shirt to find that the wound was starting to heal! It was still black but it didn't burn like it had. She smiled. Julius would love it when he saw Hudson.


	4. Sorcerer

**New Hudson Story! Also looking for people to collab with.**

(Fairy Tail)  
>Hudson came back to the guild with Malice. Team Natsu was standing in front of the request board. They joined them.<br>"What job should we take?" asked Natsu.  
>"A good job that involves me cracking some heads." said Grey.<br>"I need to pay this months rent so let's take one that pays a lot." said Lucy.  
>"Aye!" shouted Happy.<br>"Well, let's see "Find the Serpant Ring sounds good. Pays a lot too." said Malice as she picked the job from the request board.  
>"Alright, let's do it then! The location says Gusgo. About 2 hours from here on train. Let's get going." said Grey as they left the guild.<p>

(2 hours on train later)  
>Hudson and Team Natsu stepped foot in Gusgo. The town was small with only 130 residents and surrounded by forests. Their only source of income was their seaport that was famous for being the easiest to reach port.<br>"Well, it says the ring was lost in the forest behind the large boulder." said Natsu as they kept walking.  
>"Everyone, split up. Search every corner for the ring." said Erza as the group ran in all directions.<br>Hudson ended up going towards a huge oak tree.  
>"Serpant ring? Sounds cool. I wonder where dad is..." said Hudson to himself.<br>Hudson was looking for it when he heard the branch snap. Hudson turned slightly. He saw 4 mages and a girl that could have been his sister. She also had the same eyes as him.  
>"What do you want? I'm looking for a Serpant Ring." said Hudson as he turned back around to look.<br>"Serpant Ring? Oh, this?" said the girl as she held the ring up.  
>Hudson turned to look at it. It was a beautiful ring, made entirely with sapphires. The entire ring was carved from sapphire with 2 snakes coiling around each other.<br>"Yeah, that's the ring I'm looking for." he said.  
>"Then come with us." said the girl cooly.<br>"No way. My moms going to worry about me." said Hudson.  
>He looked towards the mages behind the girl. They wore red robes and their hoods were pulled low over their faces. Looked tough.<br>"Give me the ring and I will split the money with you." said Hudson.  
>"No. Hudson, come with us." said the girl as she stepped forward.<br>The girl was a bit younger but how did she know Hudson's name?  
>"How do you know my name." demanded Hudson.<br>"Easy. I'm your sister, Sandra. I'm the heir to the throne at the Fog Islands." she said easily.  
>"Your kidding. Now I'm really not going with you guys." said Hudson.<br>"Look, I'm not going to play games with you. Mother wants you to join her court. If you don't cooperate, I'll have to take you by force." she said as the mages stepped forward.  
>"Try me." said Hudson confidently.<br>One of the mages stepped forward and sent fire blasting toward him. The fire swirled around Hudson and shot back at the Mage. It hit him squarely and the Mage was sent flying back, flaming. The other 3 mages didn't seem so excited to fight anymore.  
>"So that's your power. Your already able to reflect magic..." whispered Sandra.<br>"Yeah, come on! Who's next!" shouted Hudson.  
>Another Mage came forward with a sword. It was a heavy sword with a blade made of silver. He swung and missed. Hudson was all over him. Hudson kicked the mages hand and made him drop the sword. Then, he kicked him in the knees and gave him a double decker punch into the chin as the Mage dropped to his knees. Throughout the entire fight, Sandra seemed to be amazed.<br>"Your a warrior too?" she shouted.  
>"Yeah! My dad taught me! I have a new family now! One that doesn't abandon me!" shouted Hudson as he reflected the 2 other mage's attacks.<br>Soon, it was only Sandra and Hudson left. Hudson stood, glaring at her.  
>"How comenyour already V2?" asked Sandra.<br>"Huh? V2?" asked Hudson.  
>"Didn't your new mother tell you the way mages level up in personal power?" asked Sandra.<br>"No, she didn't." glared Hudson.  
>"Well, usually mages don't rank up to V2 until they become a B-Class Mage. However, your just 8, a year older than me and your already V2. Probably because Mirror mages rank up faster than normal mages. Pretty soon, you'll be V3." said Sandra.<br>"Whatever. Just stay away from my friends." said Hudson.  
>"Fine, I can see that it's useless to try to convince you to join us. Here, take the Serpant Ring. It's yours. It's a gift from mother in case you didn't want to join us. Also, beware of Cardiac. He is hunting you and will do anything it takes to get you." said Sandra.<br>Suddenly there was the sound of Team Natsu running towards Hudson. Sandra quickly teleported all the fallen mages away. Team Natsu crashed through the forest to find Hudson, standing alone, with the Seroant Ring.  
>"Hey! You found it!" said Malice.<br>"We also found this weird suitcase of money in the forest. We figured it was the person who put that job up." said Lucy.  
>"Anybody want to get dinner at Lucy's house?" asked Natsu.<br>"Aye!" shouted Happy.  
>"I think I third that." said Grey.<br>"I fourth it." said Erza.  
>"Fifth!" shouted Wendy.<br>"Just keep me away from the Hudson-boy." said Charle.  
>"Why my house always?" shouted Lucy.<br>"Don't worry, I'll help cook." said Erza.  
>Hudson just looked at Team Natsu, all happy and smiling. Hudson knew that he would never be truly happy until he killed Cardiac and avenged his true father. For now, protecting his mother was his mission. He would give his life to save her. <p>


	5. Hide and Seek

**I realize that I havent posted a new chapter of Hudson Story in such a long time that I decided to finally update it. As for Nithin Story, I may or may not write it straight through . Its been such a long time since I considered writing any "Story" stories since last summer which was when I finished Malice Story. Anyways, here is the chapter.**

(Hijan Court)  
>Cardiac sat in his chair thinking. Hudson had managed to defeat a group of Mage soldiers. The only survivor had come running back with stories to tell. Fear quickly spread throughout the barracks and thousands of mages had deserted within the week. He of course, had Solomon executed for spreading rumors. Cardiac stood and walked outside. A few guards were at attention. Cardiac suddenly had a good idea.<br>"You there, send me my generals." said Cardiac.  
>"Yes sir." said the guard as he ran to get the generals.<br>Cardiac smiled at walked back into the room. Soon, the Hijan Empire would be his. The generals came quickly. They bowed and Cardiac pointed to the map. They instantly understood what he wanted them to do. They saluted and ran to fetch their armies. Cardiac was finishing his plan. First, he needed Hudson.

(Fairy Tail)  
>Hudson was training with Malice when Natsu came running.<br>"Malice! Hudson!" shouted Natsu.  
>"What is it Natsu?" asked Malice.<br>"It's Makarov. He is calling a meeting! You won't believe who is at the guild right now!" said Natsu, panting.  
>"Who's at the guild?" asked Malice.<br>"The entire Wizard Council! All the Wziard Saints are back! Julius is there too!" shouted Natsu as he hurried back to the guild.  
>Malice and Hudson ran after him. Hudson would be meeting his new father for the first time. They entered the guild quickly to find a huge crowd gathered around the stage. On the stage, Makarov and the other members of the council were standing there. Makarov cleared his throat as Malice entered the guild.<br>"Hello everyone! I know that it is a shock to see everyone here so suddenly. In fact, we have the guild masters of Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus as well. However, I just got bad news from our friends in the Hijan Court. They are heading for us. Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus are breaking the law by being here. As we speak, the Hijan Army has reached the ruins of Lurain, a town that is literally walking distance from Magnolia." said Makarov gravely.  
>The crowd seemed restless. The Hijan Empire had a bad reputation for being...strange. They took female prisoners and forced them towork in the palaces as cooks or slaves and the male prisoners were all executed. Malice made a fist. Hudson glared down at the ground.<br>"We can not allow The Hijan Empire to take us!" shouted Makarov.  
>"WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!" shouted everyone in the crowd.<br>"Now, we have a special guest here with us. Goldfinger was feeling well enough to come down to speak with all of us." said Makarov as Goldfinger walked over to take the microphone.  
>"Remember. We are not fighting people. We are fighting monsters. Treat them like dirt and kill them like pigs. They have stolen our land and forced us into slavery. REMEMBER THE LIVES THAT HAVE BEEN LOST BECAUSE TO THE EMPIRE'S STUPIDITY!" shouted Goldfinger.<br>The crowd cheered and whooped. Suddenly there was a strange sound outside. A huge length of chain broke through the ceiling and smashed the entire lunchroom.  
>"They are attacking! KILL THEM ALL!" shouted everyone as they ran outside to fight.<br>Malice and Hudson went outside as well. Everyone gasped when theysaw what was waiting for them. They were completely surrounded. There was an endless sea of soldiers. Suddenly there was a faint ringing. Then, an entire regiment of soldiers were killed. Goldfinger stood in front, eyes blazing. The Wizard Saints all ran to join the fight. Malice ran to meet Julius. Hudson tried to follow but was distracted by a strange feeling in his chest. Suddenly a soldier stepped in front of him with a spear. The soldier jabbed with his spear but it Hudson caught it with his hand.  
>"Eh?" said the soldier.<br>"Fire!" shouted Hudson as the fire engulfed the lance and the soldier was sent spinning away from a hammer blow.  
>Malice and Julius clobbered and blasted their way through the soldiers to reach Hudson, who was struggling with an incredibly muscled man. He wore the finest armor with a gilded helmet. It was one of the generals! Suddenly the general grabbed his head and fell down onto the ground with a crash, dead. Upon inspection, the general's eyes were gone. Blood seemed to have exploded from every opening in his body. Hudson stood, glaring at the dead general. Julius was walking over to hug Hudson when a sword cut him on the arm. Julius turned to see a soldier with a sword trying to run him through. With a flick of the wrist, the soldier turned the sword around and stabbed himself. Julius kicked the dying man away and hugged Hudson.<br>"Dad, what's up?" asked Hudson.  
>"Son! Your mother told me all about you!" he said happily as he dodged a lance.<br>"Yay dad! I'm a strong Mage!" said Hudson.  
>"It's true, he's already V2!" said Malice as she sent 2 soldiers flying away using her sandstorm attack.<br>Julius quickly let Hudson down to dodge a crossbow bolt and sent the bolts flying back. Hudson called on a thunderstorm and fried several soldiers at once. Malice smashed heads with her mace. Suddenly an entire regiment of crossbow men came running forward and assumed their position. They all aimed their crossbows at Julius, Malice and Hudson. They fired.  
>"Fools. Don't they know who I am? Denial Magic! Crossbow!" shouted Julius.<br>The bolts flew towards Julius but stopped and turned around. The crossbow bow men had pulled up their shields but it was too late. The crossbow bolts had morphed into swords. They punched through the shields like paper and Julius and his family advanced farther. They finally arrived at the rendezvous point for Team Natsu. They found their friends fighting off several soldiers. Luckily, the battle seemed to have been won, with several thousands of soldiers fleeing for their lives.  
>"Hey, good to see you Julius." said Grey as he froze a soldier in a block of ice.<br>"Same here Grey!" said Julius as he slammed his fist into the face of another soldier.  
>Hudson was fighting with another soldier when suddenly, he was yanked away. Hudson was surprised for a moment but then froze with terror when he saw who had yanked the soldier away. He was staring into the face of Cardiac.<br>"Well, well, well. Finally found you." he said evilly

**There are a lot of full out battles during this series. Im not sure why but I liked the idea of that.**


	6. Evil helps Good to defeat another Evil

**You will see Cardiac use a move called "Arsenic Pipeline" and that moved was made up completely randomly and I now realize how badass that sounds. Anyways, here is the new chapter of Hudson Story because I am incredibly lazy and I need to upload SOMETHING to feel productive. Enjoy.**

(Battlefield)  
>Hudson looked shocked for a second as Cardiac slammed his fist into Hudson's leg. The bone cracked and Hudson went down screaming. Cardiac looked amused for a second but lifted Hudson up by the chin.<br>"I didn't expect you to be just a boy. I expected a man, that explains why it's so hard to find you." said Cardiac as he stared into Hudson's red eyes.  
>Hudson tried to use his power. It didn't work. Cardiac smiled at bit before punching Hudson in the stomach. Hudson retched and started to shake.<br>"You pathetic creature. I expected more power than this. But, I can groom you to become a great warrior. I give you 2 choices. 1. Die or 2. Come with me." said Cardiac as Hudson fought to regain his breath.  
>"No, I'm s-staying." coughed Hudson.<br>"Well that's sad. I guess I have to kill you then. Too bad your poor mother won't be surviving the battle either." said Cardiac in mock pity.  
>That snapped Hudson. Hudson roared with rage and bit down on Cardiac's wrist. His teeth sank far into the flesh and Hudson pulled back with the flesh still in his mouth. There was a sickening ripping noise as the flesh teared away from Cardiac's arm. Cardiac screamed as pain shot through his entire body. The incredible amount of blood loss from just that piece of flesh was incredible. Cardiac let go of Hudson who landed on the ground and spit out the hunk of flesh. Cardiac stood, holding his arm in extreme pain, screaming.<br>"Aggghhhhh! Noo! You savage beast! I will kill you for sure!" screamed Cardiac as he painfully made a spell sign.  
>Hudson stood, ready to dodge. He knew that if he could get Cardiac to retreat, the battle would be won.<br>"Just die! Arsenic Pipeline!" he shouted as a huge needle appeared and shot towards Hudson.  
>It was so fast that Hudson didn't have time to dodge. However, he didn't have to as the needle swirled around his body and shot back at Cardiac. Cardiac quickly dodged the huge needle. He looked a bit surprised.<br>"Incredible. You can reflect attacks! However, I still will have to kill you." growled Cardiac as he made another spell sign.  
>This time, Hudson decidednto take the fight to Cardiac.<br>"Terra Storm!" he shouted as huge rocks detached themselves from the cliffside and flew towards Cardiac.  
>Cardiac looked surprised as the stones slammed into him. They piled on top of him, like a burial. For a moment there was silence as Hudson just stared at the pile of rocks. Suddenly the rocks glowed crimson and crumbled into dust. Cardiac stood, his face a mask of pure rage.<br>"YOU. DARE. ATTACK ME. THE RULER OF THE HIJAN EMPIRE?" he screamed as he launched himself towards Hudson.  
>Hudson tried to dodge but Cardiac's body slammed into his knee as he tried to move. Pain shot through Hudson's body and blurred his vision. He remembered his leg had been badly injured. Cardiac seemed to be alive with rage as he made a spell sign, one every Mage recognized. Hudson gasped.<br>"Abyss Break!" shouted Hudson.  
>"That's right little boy. All of your stupid friends will die. Right here, right now." sneered Cardiac as his hands moved rapidly, creating a seal.<br>"Oh come on! Your bluffing! Every villain uses Abyss Break but they never go through with it!" shouted Hudson, his hands balling into fists.  
>"Oh your right. Abyss Break hasn't been used successfully for thousands of years. However, I'm the only one alive that can do it." said Cardiac evilly as the seal was completed.<br>"Your mad." whispered Hudson.  
>"No, he's stupid."<br>Hudson and Cardiac whipped around to see Julius Silence standing there, a seal already completed. Cardiac's eyes widened when he saw Julius's seal and Cardiac's face twisted in disgust.  
>"Dad! What are you doing?" shouted Hudson.<br>"Stopping this mad man. You know who I am Cardiac. And you know what this seal does." said Julius, his cold grey eyes looking into Cardiac's gold flecked ones.  
>"Curse you Silence! If you hadnt stepped in, you would all be dead right now." hissed Cardiac.<br>"Too bad. Denial Magic! Magic Seal!" shouted Julius as dark red light spread over the entire battlefield.  
>Cardiac screamed in frustration and turned to flee. Hudson finally understood. His father's magic had nullified every person's magic in the area! Cardiac couldn't use Abyss Break! Julius dropped to his knees, panting. The enemy soldiers were fleeing but Julius looked sick. Hudson limped over to him.<br>"Dad, are you alright?" he asked.  
>"I'm fine son. I just used a spell that was way too strong." panted Julius.<br>Malice came running over, mud and blood streaked her face. She helped Julius and Hudson up. Hudson winced as Malice picked him up and put him on her shoulder. Julius seemed to be recovering steadily, magic power steadily refilling. Fairy Tail was safe, for now.

(Cardiac)  
>Cardiac howled with rage at his mansion in Hijan Court. He had been defeat! By a mere boy and his stupid underage father! He knocked over a table. Fruit and pencils clattered to the floor. He would have his revenge. He stared down at the bandages that covered his wrist and arm. He grinned wickedly down at the bandages. The operation had hurt but the result would be worth it. He had implanted lacrima into his body. Not dragon lacrima, for he was already far more than a dragon slayer. He had implanted DARK lacrima. The very lacrima Skorm had sent showering over the continent only 3 years before. The lacrima still stood in abandoned places but most of them had been removed by either bandits or the Rune Knights. Cardiac had found one in the remote countryside and sneaked it in and implanted it in his body. At first, his body rejected the lacrima with ferocious intensity. It was natural for the body to hate alien substances entering so suddenly. But, after a few minutes, the lacrima had been embedded safely into his arm. The lacrima had not transmitted magical power in 3 years so Cardiac was skeptical about the lacrima but he steadily felt more powerful, more ENHANCED. The black crystals pulsed inside of his torn and broken flesh, enhancing his magical power. He breathed out slowly. When his arm fully healed, he would strike. He couldn't afford to lose another battle. However, he had other pressing matters to deal with at this time. The emperor. That old fool opposed further invasion of Council territory. Cardiac had already assembled a team of expert forgers to recreate the Emperor's will so that it made Cardiac the new heir. His sons would be outraged but he could easily kill them after he took the throne. He arranged for the emperor's death immediately. The forgers had already finished the will. Cardiac smiled as the sun turned blood red.<p>

(a few days later)  
>The story made newspapers everywhere. "Hijan Emperor dies from cancer, Lord Cardiac named heir.". It shocked the entire continent of Fiore. Cardiac was now emperor of almost the entire middle continent. Fairy Tail was especially struck. Cardiac could now attack Fairy Tail whenever he wanted to. Hudson and Malice started to train even harder. Hudson learned new spells, quickly and soon earned a reputation of not sleeping in order to master new spells. Over the course of a week, Hudson's power tripled. He quickly reached V3 but then showed no signs of advancement. One day, Hudson decided to train on his own. Malice had gone to finish jobs and Hudson wanted to train a bit more in case Cardiac decided to break down Fairy Tail's door in the next hour or so. He was sending fire smashing into brick walls when someone entered the small field where he and Malice trained. Hudson noticed him immediately and turned towards the person. He was dressed simply in a black robe and was tied with a white rope around the waist. He had jet black hair like Hudson and had grey eyes devoid of emotion. Hudson and the man stared at each other when the man spoke.<br>"You are Hudson of Fairy Tail?" asked the man.  
>"Yes, I am." said Hudson, standing a bit taller.<br>Hudson had gotten taller and also more mature during the time Julius and Malice spent together. He was only 8 years old but he was as magically strong as a A-Class Mage. He was the youngest A-Class in Fairy Tail by a long shot. Hudson's attention fixed on the man in front of him. He had a very potent aura, one of regret, remorse and evil. Not a good combination. In fact, he seemed familiar.  
>"My name is Zeref. I am going to help you defeat the evil." he said, eyes never leaving Hudson<br>Zeref. Hudson shuddered. People told stories about Zeref and the Black Scourge all the time. Zeref was the world's first black Mage and was the strongest Demon Mage by far.  
>"Evil helping good to defeat another evil? I don't think so." said Hudson.<br>Zeref laughed a little bit. It was a carefree laugh. It worried Hudson.  
>"I'm not the Zeref the stories tell. I no longer have evil in my heart. However, the world rejects me. Anything I go near besides humans and builds, dies." said Zeref sadly, pointing to the grass field.<br>Hudson looked down and gasped. The field of grass, once green was now yellowed and dead. Hudson felt sweat go down his palms. Death Magic. The greatest evil magic of them all.  
>"So, your going to help me become stronger?" asked Hudson nervously.<br>"Of course. That is why I came looking for you. We will leave for training as soon as you accept. Do not worry about your family. They will be informed that you are training with a private tutor." said Zeref as if reading Hudson's mind.  
>"I accept. But why help me?" asked Hudson, suspicious.<br>"Because you remind me of myself. Evil magic and rejected by the world. You, if you become strong enough, will soon become a Demon Mage." said Zeref.  
>"Fine, I want to become stronger to defend myself and my family." said Hudson as he walked towards Zeref.<br>Hudson stood at Zeref's side and Zeref transported them into Zeref's living space. Training had begun.


	7. Zeref

**I was bored so I decided to upload another chapter.** **Posts will start to slow down from this point on because Track has started and it goes until 5:30 so I don't have a lot of time to post. Anyways, here is the chapter.**

(Eternal Forest)  
>Hudson cleared the haze from his vision. He gasped when he saw where he was. It was a huge forest. It was filled with huge trees that towered over Hudson. He looked over to see Zeref looking at him.<br>"What?" Hudson asked.  
>"Your strange. Your only 8 years old but you have already reached V3. How is it possible?" asked Zeref.<br>"I'm not sure myself. I guess it's because Mirror Magic is rare." said Hudson as he sat down on a tree root.  
>"Yes, quite rare. Only one Mirror Mage can exist at a time. I created more than half the spells that have been used by you and against you. I created Mirror Magic." said Zeref, eyes devoid of emotion.<br>"W-what? You are the creator of magic?" exclaimed Hudson.  
>"No. I am just an inventor. Magic was created before humans. I am merely bending to new forms. However, that ability left me when I was resurrected by the light." said Zeref, sitting down next to Hudson.<br>"Wait, "Resurrected by the light"? What is that?" asked Hudson.  
>"A process that happens when someone of evil dies. Their body is twisted, their magic remains though. They lose all will to be "evil"." said Zeref, leaning back.<br>"Wait, does this happen to everyone?" asked Hudson.  
>"No. Only to those who are truly evil. Usually only to those who are Demon Mages." said Zeref sadly, peeling bark off of the tree they were sitting on.<br>A wave of fear went through Hudson. Demon Mage. Cardiac and more importantly, Skorm. Sweat rolled down Hudson's palms.  
>"Do not worry about Cardiac. He had already tainted himself with worldly objects. He will rise again." said Zeref, reading Hudson's mind.<br>"But what about Skorm, Zeref. What about him? If he returns, nothing can defeat him. Not even you. My mother barely defeated him in a moment of weakness." said Hudson, grabbing Zeref's shoulder.  
>Hudson's eyes were alive with worry. Zeref smiled calmly. He took Hudson's hands off his shoulders.<br>"Skorm has already returned. However, if the process was the same as mine, he will be no longer evil." said Zeref.  
>"Are you kidding me? Skorm was PURE evil. He killed millions just for fun and he nearly kill my mother! What do you mean he isn't evil anymore!" shouted Hudson, kicking the tree.<br>"No matter what he did, he would have gone under a cleansing. However, due to the incredible extent of his evil, he may have been completely twisted." said Zeref, touching the tree.  
>"We are doomed. Skorm has returned and nobody can defeat him." said Hudson, throwing his hands up into the air.<br>"Wrong. Skorm has kept his powers, but, he doesn't remember anything. In fact, he is in a deep sleep. He won't awake for at least a decade. I'm the only one to walk about in my "sleep"." said Zeref, sighing.  
>"Well what happens when he wakes up." demanded Hudson.<br>"He will begin searching for your mother." said Zeref, staring Hudson right in his eyes.  
>Hudson fell to his knees. It was over. Even if Hudson defeated Cardiac, Skorm would return one day and kill them all.<br>"Will, he make it quick?" asked Hudson, his voice breaking.  
>"Make what quick?" asked Zeref, confused.<br>"Our deaths." said Hudson sadly.  
>"I never said anything about death. I just said he would look for your mother. He won't be evil remember?" asked Zeref.<br>"Still, what will he do when he finds her?" asked Hudson, feeling a little bit better.  
>"...I don't know. I have not even woke from my slumber. But, it is most likely to continue for at least 5 centuries." said Zeref, walking towards another tree.<br>"Then there is a chance of Skorm suddenly becoming evil after he finds my mom. then, I need to train for a while. To make myself stronger." said Hudson, slamming his fists together.  
>Zeref turned to look at Hudson. He was determined to do well. He would be a promising student.<br>"But first, tell me where I am." said Hudson.  
>"The Eternal Forest. Venture far enough and you may even find Skorm. This is where all evils rest, waiting to be resurrected by the light. It is not heaven or some spirit world. If you look hard enough, you may one day return to it." said Zeref, turning away from Hudson.<br>"So that's why the trees aren't dying from your presence. So, Skorm is here to huh?" said Hudson, wandering around for a bit.  
>"Yes. However I have never met anyone else in this place. No animals or insects exist here. Just me and the other evils waiting to revive." said Zeref, loneliness filling his voice.<br>"So, you spend your time doing what?" asked Hudson.  
>"Creating new types of magic to teach to people once I can officially awaken from my slumber." said Zeref.<br>"Alright, so can you teach me?" asked Hudson, his eyes shining.  
>"No. I can't teach you new styles. You already have the second rarest style. I can only teach you new spells." said Zeref, reaching into his robe.<br>He pulled out a small book. He flipped it open and turned a couple pages. He looked up at Hudson suddenly.  
>"Would you be interested in learning Ragnorak spells?" asked Zeref.<br>"What is that?" asked Hudson, confused.  
>"Spells that are so strong that they can level entire continents. Abyss Break is a small scale of the destruction that these spells can do. If you choose to learn these spells, you must be careful. These spells will drain your magic completely and won't protect your friends or allies. It will kill everyone. Also, you can never tell anyone you know this magic." said Zeref darkly.<br>"I want to learn as much as I can. How much time do I have?" asked Hudson.  
>"Infinite. Time does not matter in the Eternal Forest. You could spend an eternity here and only 1 year would have passed. So, if you stay for 1 day, 1 minutes passes in the real world." explained Zeref.<br>"Alright, that's good. I need to learn quickly. If Cardiac attacked right now..." said Hudson worriedly.  
>"I will teach you all I know." said Zeref, climbing onto a tree root.<br>"Teach me everything I must know to defeat Cardiac." said Hudson following Zeref.  
>"This will be incredibly painful. You may die during the process of learn such new magic." said Zeref warningly.<br>Hudson shook his head. He was young, if he died, it was for his family.  
>"Then I will die for my family." said Hudson as Zeref handed him the small book Zeref had carried in his robe.<p> 


	8. Eraser

**I'm bringing Lazy Projects back. Look on my profile for more information on what Lazy Projects are. Here's the new Hudson Story.**

(Eternal Forest)  
>Hudson looked down at the book in his hand.<br>"Why are you giving me the book?" asked Hudson.  
>Zeref looked at him weirdly.<br>"Because you want to learn don't you?" asked Zeref.  
>"Yeah but why did you give me the book." asked Hudson again.<br>"Because if you really want to keep your skills, you must take the book with you. In the Eternal Forest, nothing is permanent. If you learn something here, you won't remember it when you return unless you take something like my book back. Make sense?" asked Zeref.  
>"...yeah I got it. But which spells should I learn?" asked Hudson, opening the book.<br>"I need to teach you those spells. You can't learn spells straight from the book. At least in the Eternal Forest you can't." explained Zeref, sitting down on a tree root.  
>"Oh alright." said Hudson, still flipping through the book.<br>Suddenly something caught Hudson's eye. He stared at the page for a while.  
>"What's this "Yggdrasil?" asked Hudson, looking up from the page.<br>"Ah, the tree of life. Yggdrasil. Its a very powerful spell if your opponent is evil. However, to completely defeat Cardiac, your going to need something stronger." said Zeref.  
>"Well, what's this Ghastly Sermon?" asked Hudson.<br>"Hahaha! Well, your interested in summoning the souls of the dead?" asked Zeref.  
>"Er..no. are there any spells that can beat Mirror Mages?" asked Hudson.<br>"Well, seeing that Cardiac is a Basilisk Slayer, he can predict all your movements, 100 steps ahead." said Zeref, getting up.  
>"Then how do I beat him then? If he can predict all my moves, I can't beat him." complained Hudson.<br>"I usually would have strategies on how to beat my own spells but Basilisk Slayer isn't a form that I created. None of the Slayer magics are mine." said Zeref, taking the book from Hudson.  
>Hudson paced in frustration. He needed something effective, fast and powerful. Suddenly an idea came into Hudson's head.<br>"Wait, can he predict his own moves?" asked Hudson.  
>"Most likely not. It is a good strategy for beating Cardiac but you are not strong enough to reflect your spells back at him with even more force than Cardiac's original attack." explained Zeref.<br>"Well then, let's start training." said Hudson, looking Zeref in the eyes.

**Meh, I didn't want to write anything so I decided to put this up. Excuse the incredible amount of grammar mistakes. This was written ages ago and going back and rewriting the whole thing would be a nightmare. Sorry about that. FF**


	9. Isolation

**Excuse the incredibly cramped formatting. It looked fine on blogger and the short length is because this was originally written on my phone. **

(Eternal Forest)  
>Hudson fell back onto the ground. He hit his head on the ground and saw stars. Zeref just stared down at him, unapologetic.<br>"Ahh!" screamed Hudson as acid fell onto his knee.  
>"Your going to have to do better than that." said Zeref.<br>Hudson groaned. The acid burned through Hudson's skin and made a huge burn mark. He wiped the acid off his knee and winced as it burned his hand. Zeref whirled around and kicked Hudson in the head. Hudson slammed back into the ground.  
>"Shit!" shouted Hudson as he slammed into a tree root.<br>Zeref just stood there, watching him squirm.  
>"I am Cardiac, you are dead." said Zeref darkly.<br>Hudson finally stood up and dusted himself off.  
>"Hudson, Cardiac is a Demon Mage. He will kill you in 5 seconds." said Zeref grimly.<br>"I know. He's a killer. I don't need you to tell me that." said Hudson, glaring.  
>"Learn it. If he kills you, all my work will go to waste." said Zeref, turning around.<br>Hudson took the moment Zeref was turned around to throw a kick into his knees. The kick connected and Zeref crumpled to the ground.  
>"Ugh!" cried Zeref as Hudson threw a kick into his head as Zeref fell to his knees.<br>"I'm Hudson of Fairy Tail. Your dead." said Hudson triumphantly.  
>Zeref laughed happily. Blood was gushing from his nose but he was smiling.<br>"Good, now train harder." said Zeref proudly.


	10. Biological Rejection

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I was taking a break. I really want to finish up this story so I will be posting the remaining chapters today. I really don't care about the cramped spacing, so just deal with it. **

(Cardiac)  
>Cardiac looked down at his arm. It had healed quickly and it was very normal. The only thing that wasn't normal was the strange purple lacrima that glowed underneath his skin. Yes, the lacrima was adapting into his body. He already felt very powerful. As Emperor of the Hijan Empire, he held unlimited power. He called for one of his generals. He was fairly new but very experianced in magic. The general came in, his cap blowing gently. His beard went down to his chin and he had an eye patch. He bowed before Cardiac.<br>"Your majesty? You called?" asked the general, his face covered by his helmet.  
>"Yes, I have a job for you...Purehito." said Cardiac evilly.<p>

(Eternal Forest)  
>Hudson stared down at his hands. They were cut and bleeding. He shook the blood away. It seemed like Zeref and Hudson had beentraining for 10 years. However, only a day had passed in Magnolia. Zeref walked up to him holding a glass of water. Hudson took it and blocked the punch aimed for his face.<br>"Remember, your goal is to destroy Cardiac. You need to get stronger." said Zeref, sitting down on the ground.  
>"Stronger. I'v been V3 for a long time now. Why don't I reach full potential?" asked Hudson.<br>"The gap is much larger for mages like you. Natsu is 20 but he hasn't reached V2 yet. Lost magic works in mysterious ways. I'm not even V1 yet." said Zeref, drinking water.  
>"What? Impossible." said Hudson, finishing the water.<br>"No, lost magic evolves more slowly than regular magic." said Zeref.  
>Hudson stood up and stretched. Zeref also stood up. The look on Zeref's face said that he had a question.<br>"Hudson, I have a favor to ask of you." said Zeref seriously.  
>"What is it?" asked Hudson.<br>"In return for training you, I ask that you kill someone." said Zeref.  
>This was no surprise. Zeref must have a lot of enemies.<br>"Who? Some saint from Illuminati?" asked Hudson.  
>Zeref shook his head.<br>"No, the man's name is Vi'Nay. He is a fellow dark mage who stole one of my most precious magics. Find him and kill him. Swear to me that you will never forget to kill the man named Vi'Nay." said Zeref darkly.  
>Hudson nodded.<br>"What does he look like?" asked Hudson.  
>Zeref shook his head.<br>"I will ingrain a picture of him in your mind. He wields a dangerous magic, the 3rd most rare magic. Necromancy." said Zeref as he touched Hudson's forehead.  
>Pictures flooded into Hudson's mind. Vi'Nay was actually very pale with pale blue eyes. He looked to be about 20 years old. He was wearing a purple military jacket. There were 3 bars on his uniform shoulder. Hudson looked up.<br>"He's a colonel. What army is he in? He is wearing a military uniform so I assume he is military." said Hudson.  
>"I'm not sure. I suspect the Hijan Army. The Hijan Military is a haven for criminals and convicts trying to escape. Look for him there." said Zeref, turning towards a huge tree.<br>"Alright. Thanks." said Hudson.


	11. The Tree of Death

**I'm wondering if you want to see Hyde story or not. It's more of a test and crossover fic than a serious Fairy Tail story. Idk. **

(Eternal Forest)  
>Hudson stared at the small sapling growing in front of him. It was so small, so insignificant, yet , it was deadly. Zeref was teaching him a spell that used trees to kill, a plant that can grow anywhere. Yggdrasil, the tree of life. Hudson looked up to see Zeref walking towards him.<br>"Hi Zeref." said Hudson, looking back down to the sapling.  
>"Yggdrasil is supposed to grow to be at least 1000 feet tall. A sapling like that can't even compare." said Zeref, shaking his head.<br>"What am I doing wrong? I tried everything, sacrificing my magical energy and everything!" said Hudson, frustrated.  
>"There are a few steps to make Yggdrasil grow. 1. Sacrifice your magical energy into the ground. 2. Seal a part of yourself within the tree. 3. Activate the tree's powers using a code word of your choosing. If any of these steps isn't complete, the tree won't grow." explained Zeref.<br>Hudson nodded. He had forgotten to sacrifice apart of himself with the tree. Zeref handed him a knife and Hudson took the hilt in his hands.  
>"Do I seriously have to?" asked Hudson.<br>Zeref nodded. Hudson horned and grit his teeth. He brought the knife down on his arm. The knife cut his skin easily and blood flowed out of the cut. Hudson dripped it onto the sapling.  
>"Good, now all you have to do is think of a code word to activate the tree's powers." said Zeref.<br>Hudson thought of a code word.  
>"What exactly does Yggdrasil do?" asked Hudson<br>Zeref made a face. Zeref had avoided telling Hudson what Yggdrasil does exactly.  
>"If you must know, then I will show you." said Zeref.<br>The tree must be activated by thought as well because the ground started shaking and a huge tree sprung out of the ground, reaching well over 200 feet tall. Suddenly something caught Hudson's eye. There were ropes hanging from the trees! Why they almost looked like...  
>"Nooses." gasped Hudson.<br>Zeref nodded grimly.  
>"Now you see Yggdrasil's nature. It is not actually a tree of life. It is the tree of death. It steals nutrients from the other plants. Those nooses, when used in battle, will hang your enemies. The branches turn into snapping wooden snakes that will devour you whole. The roots will strangle you and the leaves are razor sharp to the point that they can tear you to shreds." said Zeref.<br>Hudson just stared at the huge tree. It was true, the branches were moving and snapping like angry snakes and the ground squirmed beneath them.  
>"Why didn't you tell me this?" asked Hudson.<br>"I was afraid that you would not accept the mission if you had learned Yggdrasil's nature." said Zeref.  
>"What mission?" asked Hudson.<br>"To kill Vi'Nay of course! Vi'Nay can only be killed by Yggdrasil." said Zeref.  
>"Why? Did he bind his life and soul to the tree?" asked Hudson.<br>"Yes. And by doing so, he will never die unless killed by the very tree he bound himself with." said Zeref.  
>"Let me guess, I need more training to master Yggdrasil and beat Vi'Nay." said Hudson, groaning.<br>"Exactly." said Zeref.

(Several weeks later)  
>It had been almost 2 weeks since Hudson had disappeared. Fairy Tail went into a frenzy looking for him and everyone was worried. Little did they know, an army was marching towards them, led by Purehito also known as Hades, the 2nd guild master of Fairy Tail. Hudson and Zeref would include their training several weeks later. However, by then, they would be too late.<p>

(Last day off training)  
>Hudson sat down on a huge log. He had spent almost 3 years in the Eternal Forest but only a month had passed since he left. Zeref came walking over to him.<br>"Congrats Hudson. You have finished your training. Cardiac will still be a tough fight though. Never underestimate him. Remember to kill Vi'Nay as well. You will do well. I have have taught you well. Now go, your friends are waiting." said Zeref warmly.  
>"Thank you Zeref, for training me these past 3 years and for giving me your precious spell book. I will treasure it always." said Hudson.<br>Zeref waved his hand and a shimmering light appeared in the air. Hudson stepped through it and waved his hand at Zeref as he was transported to Magnolia. Training had finished and the fight had just begun.

(Magnolia)  
>Hudson awoke in the small field were he first met Zeref. The sun was going down and Hudson had a massive headache. He stood up and looked around. The field seemed normal. Suddenly something landed on his nose. It was black, like...ashes. Suddenly a feeling of dread washed over Hudson. Cardiac, 3 weeks was plenty of time for a...<br>"Mom!" shouted Hudson as he ran towards town.  
>He stopped when he arrived at the city gates. No, they were little more than a pile of scrap metal. He gasped and nearly fell to his knees. Magnolia was in flames. The market had been burned down, trashed and the small village huts were trashed, dead bodies lay everywhere. Hudson walked slowly through the thick blanket of ash. He surveyed the land scape around him. Ash covered everything. Everything was destroyed. Even the huge statue of Team Natsu was smashed, most of it melted into a heap of bronze. Hudson looked towards the hill where Fairy Tail sat. There were holes everywhere. Smoke billowed form the building and Hudson broke into a run. Cardiac, Hijan Empire, Vi'Nay, he would never forgive them!<p>

(Fairy Tail)  
>Hudson finally arrived at Fairy Tail to see the entire entrance destroyed. The letters of Fairy Tail had turned to ash or were twisted. The wooden gates were smashed and broken. The entire building looked as if it was washed in flame. The entire building had burned black. Hudson didn't care that he was crying as he stepped inside. Blood. It was everywhere. People he knew and recognized lay everywhere. Elfman, Levy, Gajeel, Mirajane, Wakaba, Macao, Cana, Natsu, Lucy, Grey and several others. Suddenly there was a crying noise from the back stage. Hudson almost went insane with fright when he heard it.<br>"WHO'S THERE!" screamed Hudson, his chest screaming in his chest.  
>The crying continued.<br>"ANSWER ME! WHOS THERE!" he screamed as he pulled out Zeref's spell book.  
>The crying still continued, even harder now. Hudson broke into a run towards the back stage. He arrived, eyes wide with fear and trembling. He saw Wendy, her dress covered in blood, crying on the stage. Charle was nowhere in sight. Hudson started to walk towards her. Suddenly a flash of white slammed through Hudson's eyes as Charle smashed into Hudson's chest.<br>"Muh." grunted Hudson.  
>The old Hudson would have fallen over, but the new Hudson was strong and fit, he didn't back down. Charle stared up at him defiantly.<br>"Don't go any farther." she said warningly.  
>"Out of the way, cat." growled Hudson as he shoved Charle away.<br>Hudson reached the stage and grabbed Wendy's dress. She had been crying for a long time and she seemed very scared.  
>"Where's my mother." growled Hudson.<br>"Hades, Pirehito,, Hijan Empire." stammered Wendy.  
>"Where is she!" shouted Hudson, shaking her.<br>Charle started to stand up but the look in Hudson's eyes said for her to stop.  
>"Where is my mother!" shouted Hudson again.<br>"T-they took her. They beat down everyone and left, leaving me, Charle and Gildartz." wailed Wendy.  
>"Gildartz? Why? Why didn't they just kill everyone?" demanded Hudson.<br>Wendy started to shake uncontrollably.  
>"I-I don't know! They just couldn't kill them! So they just left them unconscious and left but took Malice with them!" cried Wendy.<br>"So Cardiac really did it..." said Hudson softly.  
>"What did Cardiac do?"<br>Hudson whipped around. Standing there was Gildartz and Makarov. Didn't look hurt at all.  
>"What? What are you guys doing here?" asked Hudson.<br>"I could ask you the same thing." said Gildartz, taking a step forward.  
>"Doesn't matter. Im heading towards the Hijan Court. Don't follow me. This is my fight. Cardiac and the entire empire are going to die." screamed Hudson as he walked off the stage.<br>"You cant win. 1 against an entire empire of soldiers? Impossible, your only 8 years old Hudson. You can't beat Cardiac." said Makarov.  
>"Watch me." said Hudson as he left the guild, not looking back.<p> 


	12. Redemption

**Looking at this story kinda makes me feel weird because there are so many grammar mistakes because it was written when I was just starting to write and my interest in Fairy Tail was spiraling out of control. Now, I feel like I'm more experienced (although still learning) and I have a handle on how Fairy Tail really works. **

(Cardiac)  
>"Stop squirming. You will only make the ropes tighter." said Cardiac as he stared at Malice, tied down.<br>"Fuck you. If you thought you could lure my son here by capturing me, your wrong." said Malice defiantly.  
>Cardiac let out a long dreadful laugh. It echoed off the walls of his private chamber.<br>"Did you really believe that this whole time?" asked Cardiac, shaking from laughter.  
>Malice just glared at him.<br>"Your son will come. I guarantee it. In fact, I already know that he is traveling with 2 other companions. I can't wait to unleash my army of mages on their pathetic group. They will be torn to shreds!" shouted Cardiac, putting his hands in the air.  
>"Hudson will win. There's no way you can beat Hudson. He will kill you." said Malice, still glaring.<br>"Oh yes, that's quite enough from you. Guards! Take her to the servant's quarters and have her work there. That will teach her to talk back!" shouted Cardiac.  
>The guards came and took Malice away. Cardiac opened the windowof his chamber. The mighty Hijan Empire could not die.<p>

(Hudson)  
>Nearly 5 days had passed since Hudson left Fairy Tail on his own. He had walked the entire distance to the border of the Hijan Empire in a matter of 5 days. He was on a quest for revenge. It was for Fairy Tail and to save his mother. Up ahead was a security checkpoint for immigrants to the Hijan Empire. Hudson pulled the cloak he was wearing tighter around his body. Several guards were hanging around and he could see a couple mages among the guards. Hudson entered the line with several other immigrants. Eventually, it was his turn to be checked.<br>"Your name?" asked a guard.  
>"Hudson Silence." he said quietly.<br>"What's the purpose of your visit." asked the guard, completely bored.  
>"I'm here to see family members. Ever heard of...CARDIAC?" shouted Hudson as he drew the soldier's sword and stabbed him with it.<br>Chaos erupted as the other guards figured out what was happening. The other immigrants screamed and started to run away. Soon, it was only Hudson and the soldiers.  
>"Oh yes, fight me! I will enjoy killing you!" shouted Hudson, rage coursing through his veins.<br>"Get him! He's crazy!" shouted a guard as he ran forward with his lance.  
>Hudson jumped up and kicked the guard in the face and stole his lance. As the guard fell to the ground, Hudson threw the lance at the nearest Mage. The lance went straight through his chest. The entire event took around 5 seconds.<br>"Holy shit! Who are you?" screamed the remaining guards.  
>Hudson just looked at their scared faces. They were right to be scared.<br>"I'm Hudson of FairybTail." said Hudson as his eyes flashed.  
>The other guards went down screaming. Blood poured out of every opening in their body. Hudson kept walking. It was going to be a sweet path to revenge.<p>

(Cardiac)  
>Hudson was on the move. So far, he had only killed 5 guards at a security checkpoint but the damage he had done was significant. However, Cardiac was already 100 steps ahead of Hudson. He knew exactly what Hudson was going to do next. The next town Hudson would visit was a town called Azul City. A huge garrison ofnsoldiers had been set up there, around 2,000 mages and 10,000 soldiers. They were led by a novice commander named Vi'Nay but the shear amount of numbers should be able to finish him. In the meantime, Cardiac had other plans. He needed an escape plan just in case Hudson did manage to get to the Capitol. Cardiac would take all the money from the Hijan Treasury and flee, to the countryside.<br>"Yes, Hudson will surely die, but it is good to have an escape plan." said Cardiac.  
>However, something worried Cardiac. The Hijan Empire made a big mistake creating the Capitol so close to their border. After Azul City, there were only 3 towns before you reached the Capitol. That worried Cardiac. If Hudson managed to defeat the force at Azul City, it would be easy to find the Capitol. He still had some troops left but the bulk of the force was in Azul City. He would have to kill Hudson at Azul City, no matter what.<p>

(Azul City)  
>Vi'Nay stood with his soldiers in Azul City, a busy merchant town. Vi'Nay didn't really care about the military but he needed the money and a place to escape. He disguised himself as a novice commander and decided to lay low in the Hijan Empire for a while. Then, some idiot named Hudson starts barging in and Cardiac decides to send Vi'Nay along with more soldiers. He touched his sword and smiled. Fortunately, he would never be killed, ever. For one reason, there was simply only 1 thing that could kill him. Suddenly a soldier came running to him.<br>"What is it soldier?" asked Vi'Nay.  
>"We see someone approaching! It looks to be an 8 year old boy!" said the soldier.<br>"Well what are you waiting forq? We aren't looking a boy. Kill him." said Vi'Nay.  
>"Yes sir!" saluted the soldier before running back to his post.<br>There was quiet for a few moments but then a huge explosion rocked the entire city. Screams could be heard in the distance. Vi'Nay turned to see the gates of the city slam open. In walked the 8 year old boy the soldier had been talking about. His eyes were blazing and several dead soldiers lay around him. Vi'Nay swore and called his troops.  
>"You idiots! Fire crossbows! Mages! Use your spells!" shouted Vi'Nay.<br>A shower of crossbow bolts came raining down on Hudson. Beforethe crossbow bolts could kill Hudson, they melted into pools of water. The soldiers gasped. What the he'll? Crossbow bolts don't melt into water! Hudson smiled and walking forward. That's when the mages struck. They used every spell they had learned against him.  
>"Haha! You fools! Do you not know who I am? I am Hudson! The Mirror Mage!" roared Hudson as the spells swirled around him and shot back at the other mages.<br>They were killed by their own spells. More soldiers came runningnto challenge Hudson but physical training with Zeref was incredibly tough. Hudson easily dodged and counterattacked.  
>"This is nothing!" shouted Hudson as he snapped lances and killed soldiers.<br>More and more mages started to appear and Hudson felt a sudden fear of being overwhelmed. Suddenly, he remembered what Zeref had told him about Yggdrasil. Hudson took a step back. It was about to get heavy.  
>"Yggdrasil!" shouted Hudson.<br>The ground shook and a huge tree appeared out of the ground. It stood nearly 300 feet tall and it dragged soldiers up from the nooses that hung from it's branches. The branches themselves started to swallow soldiers whole. The roots strangled the mages that were starting to form up around Hudson. Hudson stared in awe at Yggdrasil's power. It was more amazing than he had imagined. The fight had taken around a hour. Most of the soldiers were running away but a lot of them had been eaten by Yggdrasil or been hung. Suddenly he saw a glintvof metal as a soldier ran away. Hudson started to run after him. Perhaps he could lead him to Cardiac!

(Vi'Nay)  
>As soon as he saw Yggdrasil, he ran. Mirror Mage only made it worse. Vi'Nay had never felt so scared in his life. He ran fast but saw that someone was following him. He increaed his pace. The person following him kept coming. He ran through the village markets hoping to lose his pursuer.<br>"Haha! You'll never find me now." said Vi'Nah triumphantly as he ran through winding corridors.  
>"Tell me where Cardiac is!" shouted someone behind him.<br>Vi'Nay froze. He had been found.

(Hudson)  
>He approached the man in the corridor. The armor was new and of the highest grade. It must be a captain. Hudson kept walking towards him. Suddenly the man turned around, a wild look in his eyes. Images flooded through Hudson's mind. Zeref, Yggdrasil, logs, training, Fairy Tail, Vi'Nay.<br>"Your Vi'Nay." said Hudson darkly.


	13. Hurdles

**Finally almost finished with this story. **

(Corridor)  
>Vi'Nay was shaking like a leaf. Hudson took a step forward.<br>"Stay back! I know who you are!" shouted Vi'Nay.  
>"How pitiful. A grown adult, cowering before a mere child." said Hudson darkly as he took another step forward.<br>"Who are you and who sent you!" demanded Vi'Nay, panic showing on his eyes.  
>Hudson stopped for a second.<br>"I'm Hudson of Fairy Tail. Zeref sent me." said Hudson.  
>"Zeref! That bastard! I'm not going down without a fight! Skeleton summon!" shouted Vi'Nay.<br>Suddenly, from the walls, skeletons started to emerge. There were thousands of skeletons and they held weapons. Hudson just looked at them for a second.  
>"Skeletons? I thought you were a necromancer. Can't you just resurrect Deliora?" asked Hudson,smashing a skeleton.<br>"Hahaha! You idiot! Necromancy has negative affects! Bringing back a monster that powerful would destroy everything! Including me!" shouted Vi'Nay as the skeletons started to attack.  
>Hudson dodged the first skeleton and made a spell sign.<br>"Purge!" he shouted.  
>A blinding light traveled straight through all the skeletons. They crumbled into dust. Vi'Nay just grimaced.<br>"Your strong. Your fast. Your smart. But I'm better!" shouted Vi'Nay as he smashed his body into Hudson's.  
>Hudson slammed back into the ground. He saw Star's but quickly shook them away to punch Vi'Nay in the face. Vi'Nay rolled and got back up.<br>"Haha! So you know Yggdrasil huh? Nice try but your going to die. Hell Fire Barrage!" shouted Vi'Nay.  
>Hudson looked up to see huge amounts of burning stone coming down on him. Several pieces struck Hudson's shoulder and legs.<br>"Agh!" cried Hudson as the burning stone burned through his clothes.  
>"Haha kid! You know, your pretty good! But! I'm still better!" shouted Vi'Nay as he kicked Hudson's shoulder.<br>Hudson dodged and grabbed the leg and flipped him around. Vi'Nay landed with a smash.  
>"Nice try. However, don't underestimate a kid." said Hudson as he smashed his foot into Vi'Nay's back.<br>There was a sick crunching noise mixed with Vi'Nay's screams.  
>"H-heh. L-let's make a deal. I'm not even that strong. I'm not even V1 yet. Your already V3. I'll tell you where Cardiac is and you let me go." said Vi'Nay weakly.<br>"How about this. You tell me where Cardiac is and I kill you quickly." said Hudson flatly.  
>"F-fine. This is murder you know. Cardiac is in the palace, 3rd floor. Look for a huge vault. I don't know the combination but you should be ablest break through. Cardiac usually stays in there the whole time." said Vi'Nay weakly.<br>"Thanks." said Hudson, lifting his foot to smash Vi'Nay's head.  
>Before that could happen, Vi'Nay grabbed Hudson's boot and flipped him over into a wall. Hudson's head smashed into the wall and blood dripped from the wound. Vi'Nay reached into his pocket and took out a pill. He took it and seemed a bit more relaxed. He made a spell sign towards the back end of the corridor and there was an explosion as the wall blew out. Vi'Nay started to crawl towards the exit.<br>"N-no! W-wait you bastard!" shouted Hudson after him.  
>"Sorry kid, I'm not ready to die just yet." said Vi'Nah as he crawled through the hole and disappeared.<br>Hudson slammed his fist against the wall and blacked out.

(Cardiac)  
>Things were not going well. The force at Azul City had been defeated and the Mage guilds under Hijan control had started to rebel. Cardiac growled in rage and kicked over a table. He couldn't be defeated! Never! Suddenly Hades entered his room. He bowed.<br>"Sir. We have reports that Makarov and Gildartz survived the attack." said Hades.  
>"Hmm, so you where not as thorough as you said." said Cardiac.<br>"No sir. They were not at the guild at the time." Hades said.  
>"Where are they?" asked Cardiac.<br>"In Foghorn Sound. Very close to our Capitol." said Hades, concerned.  
>"Well then, this will be interesting." said Cardiac, closing his eyes.<p>

(Foghorn Sound)  
>Hudson woke up to the smell of salt. Hudson opened his eyes. He saw Gildartz and Makarov looking at him. Hudson was surprised.<br>"What the heck? What are you guys doing here?" demanded Hudson.  
>"Helping you out. You lost a ton of blood from the head wound." said Gildartz.<br>"Who cares! I need to kill Cardiac!" shouted Hudson.  
>"8 years and already on a quest for revenge. Listen Hudson. You are a Fairy Tail Mage. There is nothing better than that. I am also on a quest for revenge. Ever heard of someone named Hades?" asked Makarov.<br>"No." replied Hudson.  
>"Well, he was the 2nd guild master of Fairy Tail. I'm on a mission to kill him." said Makarov.<br>"So we fight together then." said Hudson.  
>"Exactly."<p> 


	14. Find Him

**Almost finished!**

(Cardiac)  
>"Get every soldier we have moving towards the enemy! I want them dead!" shouted Cardiac as soldier's streamed past him.<br>"Yes sir!" shouted the soldiers as they ran towards Foghorn Sound.  
>Cardiac slammed his foot into the ground and glared at his generals.<br>"You idiots! Get your asses moving!" screamed Cardiac.  
>The generals saluted and hurried to join the remaining soldiers. Cardiac just watched them go. He couldn't lose just yet...not when he had come so far! Not yet!<p>

(Foghorn Sound)  
>Hudson got up slowly. He didn't want to disturb anyone else in the house. Last night, Gildartz had told him everything. He said that Cardiac had sent soldiers and Hades into the guild. But, Hades was unable to kill any of the guild members before kidnapping Malice. Wendy stayed behind to take care of everyone at the guild and told Gildartz that everyone started to get better. That was a relief. Hudson was about to open the door when Makarov suddenly came into the was kind of weird how Hudson was taller than him now.<br>"Where do you think you are going?" asked Makarov.  
>"Hijan Court. I need to get my mom back and kill Cardiac." said Hudson.<br>"Don't go yet. Gildartz is still finishing some work." said Makarov.  
>"You don't understand. I need to go alone. This is my own path." said Hudson as he opened the door.<br>"Do you really think you can beat him alone? Are you crazy? Cardiac is a demon Mage. Your only 8 years old." said Makarov as he took a stepforward.  
>"You and Gildartz should be doing something. I'll be fine on my own." said Hudson as he shut the door and went off on his own.<br>Makarov just stood at the door for a while, thinking. Then a slight smile crept onto Makarov's face.  
>"Brave kid. Gildartz is already at Hijan Court though. I have somebusiness to take care of as well..." said Makarov as he watched the Hijan Army get closer.<p>

(Ash Cliff)  
>Hudson had taken the long way around. He knew that if he went by road, he would be captured in no time. He couldn't afford to waste magical power on regular soldiers and he was still to young to hold a blade. He crept along the cliff and eventually came to a small path leading towards a hill. Hudson walked down the path, along the bushes so he could quickly hide. He looked up at the hill. Some terrile smell was coming from the top of the hill. He kept walking and almost screamed when he saw what the smell was. Bodies. Hundreds of them. They were already rotting and the flies were having a field day.<br>"Who the fuck..." gasped Hudson as he tried not to stare at the bodies.  
>Suddenly something golden caught Hudson's eye. It was a crown! These bodies were of the Emperor's supporters! The Emperor's body was here as well! Hudson bowed low before continuing down the path. He had new hate on his mind how. He would find Cardiac and make him pay for what he had done.<p>

(Malice, Hijan Court)  
>Malice sighed and kept walking down the long dark hallway that she knew so well from her recent weeks as a servant. Cardiac had taken special precautions and had linked Malice's magic to magic canceling cuffs. She couldn't fight against mages and she wasn't exactly the best at hand to hand combat. She had spent a long day serving important court officials and survived several attempts at courtship. Like those scum bags would ever even consider marrying a commoner. She arrived at the thin wooden door that served as the entrance to her "room". It was little more than a small pen that used to be used by horses. It had a small window facing towards the palace gardens. At least that was good. Malice closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be another terrible day. She wished Hudson would come and find her. Him, Julius and everybody else at Fairy Tail were the only people she could ever count on. But, most of Fairy Tail's mages are down for the count and Julius had gone missing. Hudson never returned either...Malice drifted off to sleep.<p>

(Sunset Hill)  
>Hudson stood in the silent night, watching. Hijan Court glowed in the darkness and he could clearly see the huge palace that lay in the very middle. Hudson took out the spell book Zeref had given him. He opened to the page that was titled, "Ragnarok". He grinned happily as he read the first spell.<br>"I don't care if anyone else gets hurt anymore! I just want my mother! I don't care if I have to destroy every last civilian in the Hijan Empire! In order to save my mother and friends! I would kill everyone! Die Hijan Empire! BURN IN HELLL!" screamed Hudson as Zeref's spell book began to glow red.  
>"Andlat!" shouted Hudson.<br>The night sky suddenly turned dark red. Thunder suddenly began to crash. That's when the earthquake happened. It was so strong that it knocked down the huge guard towers that stood throughout the city. Entire buildings crumbled and the streets broke into jagged stone teeth. Hudson smiled gleefully as the earthquake destroyed homes and shattered memories.  
>"More! I don't care who gets hurt anymore! Kriegxavier!" shouted Hudson.<br>This time, the air around the buildings turned bright yellow and there was a sickening smash as the entire city...was cut in half. Anything that stood in the way of high speed wind was decimated, including people. Hudson watched happily as people were torn apart. He hummed along as people screamed. Hudson opened the book again. It was time to crush the Capitol.  
>"Hahahaha! Scream! Scream and beg Cardiac to help you! He will burn with the rest of the city! I hope you have said your prayers!" laughed Hudson insanely as the book glowed green.<br>"Aestatis!" screamed Hudson.  
>The screams of dying people were clearly heard, and then the fire started. A fire so intense that you died painlessly by even being near it. It boiled brains and melted entire buildings. The fire spread rapidly, burning everything. The screams intensified as the fire engulfed the entire city. However, the palace remained untouched. It was as if there was a magical barrier. Hudson kept laughing. His mental focus was so lost that he couldn't even remember what his name was anymore. Hudson opened the spell book once more.<br>"It's time to finish this!" shouted Hudson.  
>The book glowed a deep purple. Hudson stared happily at the most destructive spell of all.<br>"Quartral-" shouted Hudson before being tackled to the ground from behind.

(Malice)  
>Malice woke up the first second the earthquake happened. She stared out the window. She could barely see the city from the window but she saw buildings falling. A few seconds after, there was a rush of wind as entire buildings were split in half. And as if this was a bad nightmare, the entire city began to burn. The fire was so intense that she could feel the heat from her room. Who could have done this? Who was destroying the city? Suddenly the pain in her side lessened. The wound, she had forgotten all about it! She lifted the side of her shirt to see that the wound was almost completely gone. What was causing this?<p>

(Eternal Forest)  
>Zeref's eyes slammed open when Hudson cast the first "Ragnorak" spell. Hudson was going into "Magic Fever". Every Mage who has endured massive amounts of emotional and physical pressure undergoes "Magic Fever". It didn't help that Hudson had been given the book that contained every spell written by Zeref. However, after "Magic Fever", the person going through it, should be completely out of power. Zeref sighed. The lives of everyone in Hijan Court, were as good as lost. Hudson had built up so much hate that the "Magic Fever" might kill him. Unless someone acted fast, Hudson would die.<p> 


	15. Vendetta

**2 more posts after this one!**

(FogHorn Sound)  
>Makarov stood in the middle of the town, surrounded by enemy soldiers. They looked nervous for they had heard the legends of Makarov. Makarov started to grow to huge heights. The soldier's eyes widened in fear as Makarov suddenly grew to several hundred feet tall.<br>"Come and fight! I am Makarov!" roared Makarov.  
>The soldiers charged. Makarov flicked them away with his hand. Regular soldiers were no match for Makarov. Suddenly the crowd of soldier's parted and a general stepped forward. Makarov's eyes narrowed. It was Hades.<br>"So you return to fight Makarov!" shouted Hades.  
>"You!" shouted Makarov.<br>"Yes me. You really should learn to give up. You were beaten by me last time, what makes you think you can beat me this time?" asked Hades.  
>"You monster! You destroyed everything that I lived for! Fairy Tail and family! Don't expect me to go easy on you!" shouted Makarov.<br>"Of course not. You didn't used to be like this. You were like me, powerful and willing to do anything to get power." said Hades as he took off his eye patch.  
>Makarov slammed his fist into the ground. The soldiers backed away in fear.<br>"Your wrong! I would never kill just for power! You are wrong about me!" shouted Makarov.  
>"No my friend. You are the one who is wrong. I saw the gleam in your eyes when I told you that you would be the next guild master. Isn't that right, kid?" asked Hades.<br>"...don't call me kid. You might think that I was power hungry but in truth, I was pure. So, this is revenge! For Fairy Tail!" shouted Makarov as he brought his fist down on Hades.  
>"For Grimoire Heart!" shouted Hades as he caught Makarov's huge fist.<br>Makarov quickly grabbed Hades in his huge hand and quickly made a spell sign.  
>"Titan Element Magic! Fire!" shouted as Makarov's fist burst into flame.<br>Makarov looked triumphantly at his fist but suddenly, Makarov's fist started to turn black! He opened his fist and Hades shot out. Hades landed on Makarov's shoulder.  
>"If you thought that would hurt me, your wrong!" shouted Hades as he made his hands into guns.<br>Hades pretended to shoot into Makarov's shoulder and Makarov suddenly grabbed his shoulder in pain.  
>"It hurts doesn't it? Iv studied magic my entire life. I have found many types of magic. I can defeat anyone!" shouted Hades as he continued to shoot at Makarov.<br>"Aghhhghg!" screamed Makarov as pain seared through his body.  
>"You can't beat me! You are a Fairy and I am a demon!" laughed Hades as Makarov screamed in pain.<br>"Y-your wrong. I-I can win. Y-young Hudson h-has been fighting f-for so long. I can't lose to a fellow geezer like you!" shouted Makarov as he charged forward.  
>"Haha! Fine! I'll be happy to kill you, old fool!" shouted Hades as he made a spell sign.<br>Makarov grabbed Hades in his huge fists and slammed him into the ground.  
>"Titan Ice!" shouted Makarov as Hades froze into a block of ice.<br>For a moment everything was calm besides the thousands of soldiers fleeing the battle. Suddenly, the ice melted away into a pool of black water. Hades stood up.  
>"Nice try, but your going to have to be faster than that!" shouted Hades.<br>Hades ran forward and made a spell sign.  
>"Chain magic!" shouted Hades.<br>Huge chains wrapped around Makarov. Hades grinned as Makarov struggled to escape.  
>"Let's end this, kid. Grimoire Law." said Hades darkly.<br>A black light slowly crept forward. Makarov broke out of the chains in time to see the black light.  
>"Fairy Law!" shouted Makarov.<br>"It's useless! Fairy Law is countered by Girmoire Law! You'll be killed!" shouted Hades.  
>"Doesn't matter! As long as I can kill you, everything is fine!" shouted Makarov as the black light and white light collided.<br>An explosion rocked the entire continent. Makarov lay on the ground, bleeding. Hades barely stood, his armor had been completely trashed.  
>"H-heh, l-looks like I w-was the stronger Mage." said Hades triumphantly.<br>Suddenly Makarov opened his eyes.  
>"Fairy Crown." whispered Makarov.<br>"Eh? What was that you s-" said Jades before being locked in a box made of light.  
>Hades's eyes widened when he saw what he was trapped in. He banged on the side of the box.<br>"Your kidding me! Fairy Crown? You can't cast that on your own! You need at least 2 other partners!" shouted Hades.  
>Makarov slowly stood up. He wiped the blood from his face.<br>"I recently discovered...that the guild master can use Fairy Crown without a partner! Your Grimoire Law only counters Fairy Law! Not Fairy Crown. You didn't even know about this until recently. Making a direct counternspell takes a long time. You didn't even have time to prepare one for Fairy Crown!" shouted Makarov.  
>"No! I am Hades! Guild master of Grimoire Heart!" screamed Hades.<br>"Fairy Crown!" shouted Makarov.  
>The box grew smaller and smaller until it burst in a flash of light. Makarov was blinded by the bright light but it vision soon returned as the light died away. Hades was no more. Makarov had avenged Fairy Tail.<p> 


	16. Confrontation

**Next chapter is the last one!**

(Hill)  
>Hudson was tackled into the ground. He struggled against his attacker. He managed to flip over onto his side and gasped when he saw who it was. Gildartz.<br>"Gildartz! What the hell do you think you are doing?" demanded Hudson angrily.  
>"Saving your life and stopping genocide!" answered Gildartz as he lifted Hudson off the ground.<br>"Why can't you just leave me alone? You know I have to do this! Hijan Court must burn!" shouted Hudson as he tried to get out of Gildartz's grip.  
>"You killed thousands of people Hudson! Thousands of people are dying in the city and you are the one who killed them!" shouted Gidartz.<br>"Why should I care?" angry tears were streaming from Hudson's eyes, "Those are the people who supported Cardiac! I need to kill them all!"  
>"Is that really what you believe..." said Gildartz silently, "that the people of Hijan Court must die because they simply supported Cardiac?"<br>"Yes. They must all die." said Hudson darkly.  
>"Your wrong! If you truly believe that this is the only way, Cardiac has already won. Do you hear me?" shouted Gildartz.<br>"Leave me alone! I don't need your help! I will save my mother and Fairy Tail! I will make sure Cardiac dies!" shouted Hudson as he broke out of Gildartz's grip.  
>"Hudson! No! Come back!" shouted Gildartz as Hudson ran down the hill.<br>Hudson ran angrily down the hill. He would not lose! He was Hudson, son of the Malice the Zephyr!

(Malice)  
>She gasped when she saw the fires everywhere. She hurried to the floorboard in the corner of the room and pried it back. Underneath, lay Fairy Tail's flag. She had secretly sown it during the long nights. She had finished it recently and when she escaped, she would hang it on top of the palace! She exited her room to serve some more people. There were a lot of refugees running to the palace. She was serving tea to several citizens when the front door of the palace blasted open. Everyone screamed as dust and wood flies everywhere. In walked Hudson, carrying a spear. Malice gasped. Hudson!<br>"Hudson! I'm here!" shouted Malice, waving her hand.  
>Hudson looked towards her and almost collapsed to his knees. They...they had made her into a servant! Hudson's body beganglowing. His eyes were the deepest red with hate and his cloak seemed to glow yellow. He pulled out a spell book and shouted one word.<br>"Kriegxavier!" he shouted.  
>Instantly, all the refugees were cut in half. Malice watched as Hudson walked towards Malice and hugged her. Blood and gore flew everywhere. Suddenly, Malice felt a soothing sensation as her wound disappeared. Hudson had released her from eternal pain.<br>"Why did you kill them?" asked Malice.  
>"They were Hijan citizens. They must all die. CARDIAC MUST DIE!" screamed Hudson as he pulled out the spell book.<br>"Andlat!" shouted Hudson.  
>A huge earthquake shook the building. Hudson laughed as towers fell and people died. Malice just remained quiet. Suddenly a man walked into the main chamber were they were standing. He bowed. He seemed to be a high Hijan Official. Malice remembered serving him once. He had left her the fabric needednto complete the Fairy Tail flag!<br>"Who are you!" demanded Hudson.  
>"My name, is Simon. I have been waiting for you." he said smoothly.<br>"Simon, can you take us to Cardiac?" asked Hudson.  
>"Yes. Your father has already set instructions." said Simon as he handed him a piece of paper.<br>"Thank you." said Hudson as he and Malice walked in the direction of Cardiac's room.  
>Simon wordlessly disappeared into the wreckage of Hijan Court.<p>

(2nd floor)  
>Malice stopped suddenly. Hudson looked back at her.<br>"What's wrong mom?" asked Hudson.  
>"I don't think I can go any farther. Cardiac has already linked anti magic cuffs to me. My magic won't be of any help to you." said Malice sadly.<br>"Oh, well you just wait here mom! I'll beat Cardiac for sure!" said Hudson with a grin on his face.  
>Malice nodded and smiled.<br>"Go my son. Make our family proud!" Malice called after him.  
>Hudson ran up the stairs with one goal in mind. Kill Cardiac. He ran down the long corridor and finally came to a huge iron vault. It had a snake printed on the door.<br>"Gavaruck!" shouted Hudson.  
>The entire iron vault door blasted away and Hudson stepped inside. The inside of the vault was very spacious amd was a huge room with a huge throne at the end. Cardiac sat there, a bored look on his face. As Hudson entered, he stood up and clapped.<br>"Well done. However, you did it all for nothing. If you came to fight, quit now." said Cardiac evilly.  
>"I didn't come to fight, I came...to kill." said Hudson defiantly.<br>"Very well!" shouted Cardiac as he dashed forward to Hudson at lightning fast speed.  
>Hudson dodged and sent fire blasting towards Cardiac. Cardiac simply created a shield of water.<br>"I'm a Basilisk Slayer if you didn't know. I can predict your movements!" shouted Cardiac as he delt 2 punches to Hudson's stomach.  
>Hudson slipped onto the floor. Cardiac laughed and made a spell sign.<br>"Blood rain!" he shouted.  
>A downpour of red rain fell onto Hudson. Suddenly, Hudson's body began to smoke. Hudson screamed in pain.<br>"Aghhhhhh!" screamed Hudson.  
>"Yes! Scream in pain!" shouted Cardiac gleefully as Hudson rolled around on the ground.<br>Hudson slowly shook the blood off of his cloak and slowly stood up. Cardiac grinned and blasted forward, his arm covered in shadows.  
>"Shadow Dragon's claw!" shouted Cardiac as he hit Hudson with his attack.<br>Hudson smashed into the ground and looked surprised. Cardiac could use dragon slayer! But how? Hudson slowly got to his feet. His eyes were starting to reach full power.  
>"Stardust Barrage!" shouted Hudson.<br>Glowing stone suddenly attached to Cardiac's body and they exploded, sending Cardiac slamming into the back wall. Hudson grinned. Cardiac could predict, but that didn't mean he could evade as well! Cardiac pulled himself from the wall. He growled and his body began to tremble.  
>"Oh, you have just gotten yourself into a lot of trouble. It's time to kill you! My second strongest attack! Demon Snake: Boralis!" shouted Cardiac.<br>Cardiac's body suddenly began to shake and tremble and then his body transformed into a snake! It was huge, as long as the entire room and hissed , baring fangs that were 10 feet long. Hudson slowly got to his feet but was slammed back into the ground by Cardiac. Tears started to emerge from Hudson's eyes. Was this where it ends? He couldn't even hurt Cardiac! All that training, for nothing.


	17. Fin

**Finally, the last chapter. If you guys want to see Hyde Story, just let me know. **

(Throne room)  
>Hudson tried to get up. Cardiac just looked at him, eyes watching.<br>"Y-you know. You should never underestimate a kid! Kriegxavier!" shouted Hudson.  
>"Oh this spell, don't worry about it." said Cardiac as a huge barrier formed around Cardiac.<br>The high speed wind tried to cut through Cardiac's barrier but couldn't. Cardiac grinned as he watched the wind die out.  
>"What do you know, Shadow Dragon's Scales works against all spells!" shouted Cardiac as he dashed into Hudson.<br>Hudson was knocked clear back. He got up slowly. Blood was spilling from Hudson's mouth.  
>"D-damn. Eat this you bastard! I don't know how an ugly snake like you can cast spells but I'm going to kill you! Static!" shouted Hudson as he dashed forward.<br>Cardiac's huge snake took the lightning attack like it was nothing. Hudson growled and launched a ice based attack.  
>"Frost Blade!" he shouted as huge icicles flew towards Cardiac.<br>"Hm, I knew you would do this. I can read all your movements! Shadow Dragon's Scales!" shouted Cardiac as a barrier formed around him.  
>The icicles stuck in the barrier but couldn't get through. Cardiac flicked his huge body into Hudson's legs.<br>"S-shit! Agh!" screamed Hudson as his knees buckled and he fell straight into the ground.  
>"Hahaha! Your such a weakling! You have no distinct spells and your mirror magic is useless against me!" shouted Cardiac.<br>"I don't think so! Shadow Dragon's Claw!" screamed Hudson as he punched Cardiac's head with a fist covered in shadows.  
>Cardiac was pushed back a little bit but otherwise, nothing else happened.<br>"Dumb kid! Shadow Dragon's Breath!" shouted Cardiac as pure shadows shot out from his fanged mouth.  
>Hudson barely had time to dodge. He looked at Cardiac for a second. Suddenly something clicked in Hudson's mind. Cardiac was using Skorm's spells! But how? Cardiac was laughing crazily and his body was coiling about. Something glowed inside his stomach area! He just needed to rip out the stomach! He was using Skorm's Lacrima! Hudson quickly dashed forward and skidded underneath Cardiac. As he passed the glowing lacrima, he bit hard into the fleshy belly.<br>"Ahhh! Get off you dumb kid! You stupid idiot!" screamed Cardiac as he thrashed around on the ground.  
>Hudson ignored the pain but kept tearing into Cardiac's belly. Blood splattered Hudson's face but he finally reached the lacrima. He thrust his hand inside his stomach and pulled out the black lacrima. It was covered in blood and glowed purple.<br>"Noo! Foolish child! Nook! I will kill you! Icwill destroy Fairy Tail myself!" screamed Cardiac as Hudson dived out from underneath Cardiac.  
>Hudson watched in triumph as Cardiac slowly began to turn back into a human. Cardiac slowly stood, clutching his torn arm. He breathed heavily and seemed slightly insane.<br>"You...you foolish child! I have no choice but to use it! My ultimate spell! Black Nexus!" shouted Cardiac as he made a spell sign.

Hudson was hit straight on by Cardiac's ultimate spell. He felt life erase from his very body. He cried out once.  
>"Mother..."<p>

Tink, tink, tink, think! The sounds echoed through the entire throne room. A small blue ring fell out from Hudson's pants pocket. Hudson looked at it and smiled weakly. The Serpent Ring! Hudson grabbed it with a bloody fist. Sandra had said something about the ring being able to have...some sort of effect. He slipped it onto his index finger on the right hand. Cardiac just looked at him.  
>"Oh, a ring. I was think that it was some sort of super weapon. Haha, silly me! Your dead Hudson, get over it." said Cardiac.<br>"I understand now."  
>Cardiac took a step back. How was Hudson still alive! Hudson was covered in blood and his clothes were torn but the light still remained in Hudson's eyes.<br>"My mother and her brother. I see. Sandra lied, this wasn't a gift from just my real mother. It was gift from Skorm as well! Cardiac, I have unlocked a new power...you were wrong for underestimating me. Even now, I fight. Even now, I stand before a great evil!" shouted Hudson as he dashed forward to Cardiac.  
>"S-stupid kid! A simple ring can not help you!" screamed Cardiac as he made the spell sign for Black Nexus again.<br>"Unison Raid!" screamed Hudson as a Cardiac finished the spell sign.  
>"What? That's impossible! No one can unison raid without a partner!" shouted Cardiac as he shot Black Nexus towards Hudson.<br>"The Neutral Saint! SAINT PARALLEL!" screamed Hudson as a burst of light shot out from Hudson's ring,  
>"No! I will not die! I am Cardiac!"<p>

There was an explosion which the likes of that no one had ever seen. The entire palace crumbled into rubble. Hudson's body seemed to float away, resting near a broken fountain, leaking water. Cardiac's body was crushed by Saint Parallel's raw power and was found in the rubble of the palace. The body was burned black and had a final expression, of horror. Gildartz quickly came and took Hudson away towards Fairy Tail. Malice had already been evacuated by Gildartz. The anti magic cuffs binding Malice were destroyed in the explosion. Malice could now use all her spells, including Worm Wood. Hudson had a smile on his face as Gildartz picked him up gently and took him far away from the wreckage of Hijan Court.

(2 months later, Epilogue)  
>Hudson was greeted a hero of Fairy Tail and of Fiore. He was added into the Magic Council as a Wizard Saint and a Demon Wizard for his actions at Hijan Court. He was still 8 at the time and turned 9 the day after he was made a member of the Wizard Council. Malice and Julius greeted him with open arms as did everyone else in the guild. The guild members were all in bad shape but as time went by, they got better. The guild building was also patched up. As Hudson got older, his personality changed. He became much more calm and eventually married a woman. They had 2 children, Alice and Damien. Damien inherited Hudson's eyes. However, after giving birth, Hudson's wife died. Hudson grieved and vowed to protect his children forever. The Hijan Empire never recovered from the massive blow they had endured. Their influence shrank until they controlled only 5 towns. The Council reclaimed most of the land lost and the guilds were free once again. <p>


End file.
